Relaciones Alemania-Estados Unidos/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con presidentes estadounidenses Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier George W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Germany's foreign minister, Angela Merkel, Germany's chancellor, and Thomas de Maziere, head of the federal chancellory, arrive for a news conference at Meseberg Palace, the guesthouse of the German federal republic, in Meseberg, near Berlin, Germany, on Wednesday, June 11, 2008. Bush said that all options remain open regarding Iran and its nuclear program after talks with Merkel. Barack Obama - Sin imagen.jpg| Bundesaußenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (re., GER/SPD) trifft den designierten Präsidentschaftskandidaten Barack Obama (USA/Demokraten/Senator Illinois) in Berlin. Getty |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Barack Obama - Joachim Gauck.jpg| US President Barack Obama (R) meets with his German counterpart Joachim Gauck in the Oval Office at the White House in Washington, DC, on October 7, 2015 (AFP Photo/Nicholas Kamm) |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Bill Clinton - Horst Köhler.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) im Gespräch mit Bill Clinton, ehemaliger Präsident der USA. Anläßlich der Fußballweltmeisterschaft gibt der Bundespräsident einen Empfang im Internationalen Club. Quelle: Foto: Guido Bergmann |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Bill Clinton - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (r.) begrüßt den ehemaligen Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Bill Clinton. Mr. Clinton nahm an den Feierlichkeiten zum Tag der Deutschen Einheit teil. Quelle: Foto: Bienert, Andrea George W. Bush - Johannes Rau.jpg| George W. Bush y el presidente Johannes Rau revisan la guardia de honor en el Palacio de Bellevue en Berlín. AP |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog George H. W. Bush - Roman Herzog.jpg| Helmut Kohl, George Bush and Roman Herzog. georgebush.chez.com Bill Clinton - Roman Herzog.jpg| Roman Herzog 1997 als Bundespräsident mit dem US-Präsidenten Bill Clinton. Foto: dpa |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Richard von Weizsäcker - Ronald Reagan.jpg| En la foto: el presidente federal dr. Richard von Weizsäcker (r.) Y el presidente Ronald Reagan durante la ceremonia de bienvenida en el parque de la Villa Hammerschmidt, la residencia oficial del presidente de Alemania. Oficina de Prensa e Información del Gobierno Federal - Stock de imágenes George H. W. Bush - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| 31. Januar 1983: US-Vizepräsident George Bush besichtigt mit Bundeskanzler Kohl und Berlins Regierendem Bürgermeister Richard von Weizsäcker (l.) die Mauer. Foto: dpa/Konrad Giehr Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| En mayo, el presidente alemán Richard von Weizsäcker realizó una visita de cuatro días a Washington. Se encontró con el Presidente Bill Clinton. American Yewish Year Book, 1995. p. 306 Cancilleres alemanes con presidentes estadounidenses Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Merkel & Gerge H. W. Bush Angela Merkel - Bill Clinton.jpg| Great visit with Chancellor Merkel in #Germany today. Grateful for Germany's support of @clintonfdn work in Malawi. Bill Clinton Twitter Oficial Angela Merkel - George W. Bush.jpg| From left to right: the Chancellor of Germany, Angela Merkel and the President of the United States, George W. Bush NATO photos. Angela Merkel - Barack Obama.jpg| Obama y Merkel ratificaron su compromiso con la OTAN y la lucha contra el cambio climático y contra el terrorismo. | Fuente: NBC News / AFP Angela Merkel - Donald Trump.jpg| Merkel was in Washington today to meet the US President. Source: DPA/PA Images |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Bill Clinton - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| German chancellor Gerhard Schroeder with former US President Bill Clinton (right) on the balcony of the Chancellery on October 4, 2002 in Berlin. In the back can be seen the German Parliament building Reichstag . Schroeder invited Clinton for breakfast in the Chancellor's apartment at the top of the Chancellery. Photo: Photopool George W. Bush - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| George W. Bush and Gerhard Schröder address the media from the White House steps in the Rose Garden. White House photo by Paul Morse |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl, right, and former U.S. president Jimmy Carter flash smiles at photographers during their meeting at the chancellery 10/27. Helmut Kohl - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Kohl and President Ronald Reagan at the Berlin Wall in West Berlin in 1987. Image Credit: (Roland Holschneider/European Pressphoto Agency) George H. W. Bush - Helmut Kohl.jpg| 1989. George H. W. Bush, presedintele SUA, alaturi de Helmut Kohl. RON EDMONDS / AP PHOTO Bill Clinton - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl und Bill Clinton Mit 16 Jahren Alterunterschied liegt fast eine Generation zwischen den beiden Politikern. Clinton räumte erst kürzlich ein, dass er Kohl sofort nach seinem Amtsantritt 1992 schätzen gelernt habe. Er ließ ihn als ersten deutschen Staatschef in der Air Force One mitfliegen und verlieh ihm 1999 die "Presidential Medal of Freedom". Kohl habe alle Fragen seiner Zeit richtig beantwortet. Dem guten Verständnis war auch Kohls unumstößliche Orientierung Richtung USA zuträglich. REUTERS George W. Bush - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Kohl and President George W. Bush.Photo: Daniel Biskup |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Helmut Schmidt - Richard Nixon.jpg| Nixon, West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Foreign Minister Hans-Dietrich Genscher, and Henry Kissinger in Brussels. Cambridge University Press Gerald Ford - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (left) meets with US president Gerald R. Ford in Brussels, in May 1979. Picture: AP Helmut Schmidt - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Close up of Jimmy Carter and German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, July 1977. Public domain via The US National Archives. Helmut Schmidt - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt und Ronald Reagan. Gräfingholt, Detlef, Presse- und Informationsamt der Bundesregierung - Bildbestand George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Schmidt meets with Vice President George Bush before beginning Oval Office talks with President Reagan. Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Estados Unidos